


The Assist

by Missy



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Secret Identity, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois work a new story - and Lois' discovery helps Clark piece together a very important clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



Clark is late. To be fair he’s been far later, but that time involved saving an entire orphanage from burning down with his bare hands and a puff of oxygen, so he supposed he owed himself a bit of leeway. 

He meets Lois as she enters the elevator, coat draped over her arm and pad tucked in her fist – she stabs the button that’ll take them both back to the ground floor. “There’s was a fire on Fourth,” she says, barely spending a minute to glance over her shoulder, a cup of coffee in her hand and a pad tucked under her elbow – and he has to try to and arrange his face into an expression of mild surprise, because it’s the fire he just extinguished. “Everyone’s already there!”

“I knew that!” he says brightly. 

“You’re such a bad liar,” she smiles that winning Lane smile and strides confidently through the lobby. “Clark, I swear, sometimes I swear you don’t think I have a brain in my head.” 

“I would never underestimate your intelligence, Miss Lane,” he says, courtly and truthfully. Lois is a brilliant journalist, a better wordsmith than he on many an occasion, though Clark is generous enough in estimating his own talents to rank himself a close second among the Planet’s staff. “Are we taking a…”

“TAXI!” Lois yells, and three of them screeched to a halt just for her.

***

By the time they found the fire it had already smoldered out. The police were everywhere, and Clark absorbed details with careful attention. It was arson; thankfully, no one else had been hurt. There were scorched footprints in the foyer; the press crowded around them to capture them on.

One thought came to his mind as he stood before them. “They’re awfully large,” Clark said. 

“Has anyone checked to see if there’s a clown convention in town?” Lois asked dryly. 

Clark raised an eyebrow. “We need to research this when we get to the Planet. It means something.”

“Already on it,” she said. Before they found another cab she called down to research and had Jimmy start pulling files. 

Before he could pour a cup of coffee she was elbows-deep in research. “Need some help with that?”

Lois had, somehow, found a bagel during the chaos. She nudged a pile in his direction. “Knock yourself out,” she said.

Clark smiled. “First one to the truth gets treated to lunch.”

Lois grinned back. “You’re on, Kent.”

The winner was inconclusive – Clark found a fragment of a picture of a similarly-sized shoe in one of the files, but Lois was the one who found the case file – and it belonged to a whopper of a giant.

“The Firebug,” Clark said solemnly. “His work’s been endangering people all Gotham. Looks like he decided to move on to Metropolis.” 

“What a scoop!” Lois said. “I’m starting my article now, while It’s all fresh in my mind. Clark…wait, where are you going? And which one of us won?”

“I’d say you,” Clark admitted. “In fact, I’m going to get you your celebratory lunch, on me.”

“Vegetable soup and a roast beef sandwich from Schlotskys,” she said. “Tell them not to skip on the slaw.”

“I’ll tell them to give you MY slaw,” Clark said, already mentally planning his trip to the nearest phonebooth.

*** 

When he got back with Lois’ soup it was only a little cold – and she pretended not to mind as they worked over the article in surprisingly companionable peace.

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated treat. Hope it's enjoyed!


End file.
